


《飞行士》第十一章

by JingAn



Series: 《飞行士》 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《飞行士》第十一章

盛夏说完那句话以后就被时烨抱出了房间。  
  
后来发生的事情其实在盛夏的记忆里是散乱的，因为他太痛了。但痛的同时他又很开心时烨还愿意碰自己，所以盛夏一直试着去关注别的事情来让注意力不那么集中在不太舒服的下/身。  
  
他不记得那天他们做了几次。  
  
一开始时烨抱着他走出卧室，路过橱柜的时候顺手拿了瓶还剩一半的洋酒。盛夏注意到柜子头上有一个停掉的老式钟表，是那种会有小鸟跳出来报时的旧款式，但时间已经停了，停在下午五点二十九分。  
  
很奇怪，他居然会记得那种小事。  
  
盛夏只是努力眯着眼睛去看，试着记住能看清的所有东西，时烨的家，时烨的一切。  
  
沙发脚有几双高帮马丁靴，时烨平时或许会在那里换鞋。沙发前那个木质的桌子上有个果盘，里面有几个已经变皱的苹果。他被丢到沙发上的时候就盯着那几个腐烂的苹果看，但只看了几眼时烨就压了上来，把他的视线完全地遮住。  
  
时烨跪在他分开的腿间，用嘴咬开那瓶酒的盖子，另一只手就插在盛夏的发间，向后揉，很慢地抚摸他的后颈，像在安抚小动物一样很慢地揉……明明不是很暧昧的部位，但盛夏无端觉得那个地方非常痒，揉一下他腰就软一下。  
  
时烨用嘴咬开酒瓶的时候微微侧着头，居高临下地看着盛夏。 他就盯着时烨腹肌上那层薄薄的汗水看，正被那个动作撩得有些目眩神离的时候，他身上的英俊男人却突然伸出手紧紧卡住了他的下巴，开始强硬地给他灌酒。  
  
被迫仰头喝下那些冰凉而苦涩的液体时，盛夏似乎看到时烨的眼睛里溢满了很多东西……  
  
那目光像是在告诉他：我也不想对你这样啊，我也很受不了我自己，但是我没办法。你告诉我，我要怎么办。  
  
酒又烈又苦又呛人。喂进去的过程不顺利，盛夏循着本能一直在挣扎，但时烨死死捏着他的下巴，他无论如何都挣不开那只手，只能一边咳嗽一边咽下那些灼烧喉咙的酒。  
  
等被灌了大半时烨才收了手，接着又把酒放到自己嘴边，像是准备把剩下的喝完。也难为盛夏这种情况下还能记着时烨胃不好嗓子也不好，几乎是瞬间就把时烨手里的酒夺了过来，皱着眉几大口抢着喝了个干净。  
  
其实盛夏酒量不算好，一下子喝大半瓶洋酒不可能不醉，奇怪的是喝完以后盛夏居然感觉不到醉意。  
  
大概是因为他早就醉了？似乎从时烨吻他的那瞬间开始他就没清醒过。盛夏觉得自己陷入了一种很奇怪的状态里……他的思维和意识正在脑子里跳舞，在飞，飞得很快，一下子在天上，一下子飞进海里，一下子又跌到地上滚。  
  
但盛夏没有力气把脑子里面那堆乱糟糟的东西和图案表达出来，他一向不怎么会表达自己，什么时候都一样。  
  
他只觉得眼睛发酸，想拥抱时烨，让时烨也拥抱他，想有一种……自己在被珍惜的错觉。  
  
至少现在，就这一刻。  
  
头晕的时候他似乎哼了几句约翰列侬的《Oh My Love》。可能唱出声来了，也可能没有，只不过那几句歌词一直在脑子里面转就是了。  
  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life， my eyes are wide and open， my mind can feel……  
  
歌和埋在他身体里的时烨都是温柔的暖橙色。  
  
盛夏听着脑袋里自动播放的BGM，在酒精上头之前，抓着时烨的肩低声问了一句：“哥，这些年你有过别人吗？”  
  
其实他想问的是时烨有没有跟别人做过，只是问出口就变成了有没有过别人。神奇的是时烨似乎听懂了他要问什么，先是狠狠地顶了他一记，又用手去按他的小腹，慢悠悠地道：“没有吧。所以今天我大概会发疯，你会很辛苦。”  
  
盛夏想了下，又问：“那你有喜欢别人吗？”  
  
时烨没有回答他这个问题。  
  
后来盛夏的记忆就很模糊了。只记得他们似乎在沙发做了很久，后来又去了浴室做。浴室很小，但居然有一个浴缸。浴缸也很小，颜色黄黄旧旧的，边缘还掉了几块漆。时烨一开始就坐在浴缸边上，他跪在地上帮时烨口。  
  
他们在花洒下做，浴缸里也做了一次。  
  
那个看上去岌岌可危的旧房子被他们弄得更加杂乱。  
  
洗衣机上也做了一次。他半坐在上面被掐着腰顶弄，因为身体重心不稳只能用脚去缠时烨的腰，但两人身上都是汗，他也没力气，盘上去就往下滑。最后还是时烨捏着他的脚踝把他腿往两边分，一边往那个插得软烂的穴口里顶，一边对盛夏说：“家里没有套，都射你里面了。”  
  
盛夏说好，射到哪里都可以，只要你想。  
  
那是天色慢慢变暗的时分。灯其实就在手边，但他们都没有去按下那个让世界明亮的开关。喝过酒后盛夏觉得自己似乎有了一些力气，他被什么驱使着去坐到时烨身上，在黄昏暗色的光影里去吻时烨模糊的眉眼，往下坐，再上下动，在痛和舒服的平衡点里去努力看清时烨在视线中摇摇晃晃的脸，一边哭一边喊他：“哥……”  
  
时烨没有给过他回应，一声都没有。  
  
整个过程大概不能被定位成性 爱，而是两个人在用自己的方式发泄和表达情绪……只不过一个在试着毁灭，而另一个着急奉献。  
  
盛夏醉得意识模糊的时候似乎听到时烨说：“做完你就滚，好吗。”  
  
他不知道怎么回应，好像只是看着时烨的眼睛，固执地喊他：“哥——”  
  
想说的后半句是：你别不要我。  
  
后来天和意识都黑了。

盛夏忘记了后面发生的所有事，也什么都看不清了。  
  
但一直很热，身体似乎被架在火炉上烤一样，浑身难受。  
  
在那团黑乎乎的意识里盛夏像是来到了另一个世界。原本周围是寂静无声的，后来不知从哪里传来了几声叮叮咚咚的钢琴声……盛夏分辨了一下前奏，听出来这首歌是《宇宙》，时烨的成名曲。时烨写那首歌的时候，只有19岁。  
  
盛夏跟着声音恍恍惚惚地走，耳边不断地跳出时烨的声音，跳出那几句他听得会背的歌词——  
  
“是谁划破天空 

将星星挥落  
  
银河漂流航行 

闭眼摸彩虹 低头云沉默  
  
那些死去的风 

高悬在夜空 伴随梦沉没  
  
浩瀚无尽的你 一无所有的我  
  
眼前世界焚毁 

宇宙触发大火  
  
吞噬你 也淹没我。”

……  
  
“——喂，盛夏。”   
  
好像有人叫他。  
  
“——盛夏，盛夏！”  
  
耳熟，但想不起是谁。  
  
“——盛夏……”  
  
……妈妈？  
  
“——盛夏……”  
  
想不起来。  
  
“你叫盛夏？可你长得好冬天。”  
  
这是……时烨。  
  
“嗯，对啊，我只是路过而已。”  
  
还是时烨。  
  
“你喜欢我很多年？”  
  
还是时烨。  
  
“其实我没有你想象中那么好，但我……”  
  
时烨。  
  
“我要走了。”  
  
时烨。  
  
“就当什么都没有过。”  
  
时烨。  
时烨。  
全是时烨。  
  
意识狠狠地拽着茫然无措的盛夏，把他从那场宇宙的火和时烨的声音中，一下子狠狠地拽回了……

四年前。


End file.
